The Future's Sky
by Hana no Hikari
Summary: The story of the future isn't all hardships, you know! Your family is there with you too, no matter what! A collection of songfics of Sawada Tsunayoshi's (not so) stressful life! (KHR! song requests and prompts are welcome!)
1. Mirai no Oozora e

**So,** this is my first songfic and I'm not even sure if I did it right.

This is made mostly to make up for the depressing circumstance of **I'll Be Back Soon** (look forward to it!)—which means this fic is a fluffy, family fic. Hey, I like fluffy stories too.

Since 'Mirai no Oozora e' was released after the Final Future Battle (I think), this story is of a timeline/future without the havoc Millefiore caused, but minus the Shimon (which is the arc next to the Future Arc). Therefore, mostly Tsuna and his family in the future (not exactly 10 years later though, but within that time span), though I only included/gave talking parts to the people who sang Mirai no Oozora e. Also, there is no specific order in the events of this songfic, but some of them are related to each other.

This thing was inspired by different things (like other anime, other fanfics, my own experiences with friends).

I might do more songfics for KHR!—if I get the right ideas and inspiration.

Oh well.

As last notice, I recommend you read this with the song playing, and use your imagination! Our flame never goes out!

 **ENJOY!~**

* * *

 **Mirai no Oozora e**

 _If you are in a discouraging time,_

 _Reach out your hands high in the sky._

* * *

"So we're really going to live here, huh…" Tsuna looked around his room, as splendidly (if not more) adorned and decorated as all the rooms he'd seen before.

"Yes, so you better get used to it, Tsuna," Reborn then smirked, "And enjoy it while you can. I'll give you two days, and then the lot of you will resume training."

"Already?"

"Of course. Your Inheritance Ceremony is two months away after all. Also, you're 18 years old already, so stop whining like a 13-year old. Good night," the Arcobaleno tipped his hat and strutted out of the room.

"Good night, Reborn-san." "Good night, kid."

"Ugh, Reborn…" Tsuna huffed, collapsing into his (too-ostentatious, in his opinion) new bed, "He just **had** to do that."

"Jyuudaime, why don't we take Reborn-san's suggestion? There are spots in the estate good for stargazing. The skies are clear too, and the moon is not too bright—I think there was a telescope in the library."

"Oh, that's a good idea, Gokudera!"

Tsuna sat up, "Then let's go with everyone."

"I'll fetch the telescope, Jyuudaime."

"Yamamoto and I will call everyone—though it is a late… Let's meet at the… was that the front door?"

* * *

 _If you can't do anything alone,_

 _Gather at everyone's best place._

* * *

"Wah, Gokudera-kun, you're right," Tsuna looked up from the telescope, "This is beautiful!"

"Right?" Gokudera grinned at his Boss' praise, while the kids began chanting, "Me too; let me see too!"

"I wish Kyoko can see this too to the extreme!"

Everyone was invited (including Hibari, with much quaking on Tsuna's part and an unexpected agreement in the form of attendance as Kyouya's reply), but they did not dare disturb Reborn further. Snacks were brought out of the kitchen pantry by Lambo and I-pin (how they managed to find that place after just having arrived, Tsuna did not know). Chrome, helped by Fuuta, laid out two blankets (asked from the maids) on the grass.

"Boss… we—we could all lie down to see the stars better…"

"Ah, thanks, Chrome."

"Jyuudaime, please go first."

"A—ah, alright."

Tsuna took the place in the center to give everyone a place in turn, and after that, everything went like it was the natural course of things.

The Storm took his right; the Rain, his left. The Sun decided it best to be by the Storm, and there commenced a hushed yelling battle. The Mist found a spot next to the Rain, and they had good conversation partners in each other. This calm attracted the kids, and that was that. Though the Cloud didn't pitch himself in on this one, Tsuna could feel his presence somewhere nearby.

And at the middle of it all, the Sky was smiling.

When they'd all settled down, Hayato began pointing at the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere: Cancer, Canis Minor, Puppis ("Oh, it looks like a paper crane," said Yamamoto)…

They didn't notice that every one of them fell asleep eventually under the canopy of lights.

They only knew when Reborn pulled a heavy blanket off of them ( **who** put that blanket on them, they never found out, though Tsuna had a good guess that it was his Cloud Guardian) then poured ice-cold water over all of them when dawn came the next day.

* * *

 _Suddenly, clouds flow,_

 _Rain started to fall._

* * *

"Oi Lambo, go back inside and dry yourself this instant!" called Tsuna from just outside the Mansion back door, underneath a black umbrella, "It's autumn already, for crying out loud; you'll catch a cold!"

"Lambo, listen!" added I-pin, holding her own red-and-white umbrella and a pristine blue towel.

Lambo obediently headed toward them, only to jump into a puddle that had formed near them, stick out his tongue like he was still a 5-year old (he was 10 going on 11), and say, "No way~" after which he promptly ran back to the vast gardens, sniggering while playing in the rain.

I-pin, drenched to her waist because of what Lambo pulled off, dropped umbrella and towel, and proceeded to chase the other angrily through the maze of low bushes and autumn flowers.

Tsuna, sighing, picked up and folded both abandoned items, and went back inside.

Two hours later, in one of the lounges in the Mansion, a boy and a girl sat shivering in their white robes, both intermittently sneezing; Tsuna hovering about them drying their heads with towels, murmuring, "What did I tell you?!"; Gokudera helping his Boss and mumbling, "I expected this much from the Stupid Cow, but **you too** , I-pin?"; Yamamoto and Chrome bringing in bowls of hot porridge and water from the kitchen, and Fuuta medicine from the resident doctor.

* * *

 _Come to the place where the rainbow is from._

 _Hearts linking to seven Rings._

* * *

"Boss.. a rainbow…"

"Eh—Ah…"

A light drizzle had blessed the world that day, and as another gift, it hung a bow in the sky.

It was a sight to look at, especially from the office of a certain letter-writing-harassed Sawada Tsunayoshi, who stood up to admire the arc by the window with his Mist Guardian.

Better yet—like the fabled treasure at the end of a rainbow—out of a car that had just stopped at the driveway, disembarked the rest of his friends.

Opening the window, Tsuna called out, "Everyone, you're back! Okaeri!"

"Tadaima, Jyuudaime!" "Yo, Tsuna—tadaima!" "Tadaima, Sawada!" "Tadaima, Vongola." "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Come on in, all of you—you too, Hibari-san; you're all just in time for lunch!"

* * *

 _Your smile, my smile,_

 _Looking for the page to be drawn._

* * *

At first, Tsuna agreed to the trip when it was brought up during dinner.

Why wouldn't he? The last time they went, he was stuck doing 'admission requirements' while the rest of them enjoyed their time.

So, yes, it was with his complete approval when they went there.

He only started regretting it when they were already seated.

 _Why are they even screaming?_ he remembered thinking back when they were next in line for the ride, _It doesn't look too high._

Besides, he's spent much of his life (since Reborn came) flying with the X-Gloves at this point.

He didn't know that a couple of minutes later, he'd think, _I have never been so wrong in my life._

The amusement park: Mafia Land.

The place were mafioso are free to be child-like souls—

The attraction name: Davy Jones' Hate

—and yet Tsuna felt like **his** soul was leaving his body already.

Oh yes, it was the pirate-ship-that-swings-like-a-pendulum kind of ride.

No seatbelts; just a bar in front of you in which you'll stake your life.

He also regretted that he'd let Gokudera encourage all of them to take the 'best seats'—the seats at the end of the ship.

"WE'RE FLYING—FLYING!" Lambo was yelling at the top of his lungs; I-pin had a death grip on the bar; Fuuta had a death grip on the bar **and** on I-pin's arm, but the boy was laughing.

Kyoko and Haru were crying—no—squealing and **giggling**.

Chrome was—well, no sound came from her, just a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Sawada-dono, are you alright? If you are feeling faint, we can always try a gentler ride next..."

"OF COURSE, HE'S ALRIGHT. ALSO, THIS RIDE IS EXTREME! LET'S HAVE ANOTHER GO LATER, SAWADA!"

"This is my first time riding this—and it is fun! Tsuna, let's **definitely** have another go!"

"Let's, Jyuudaime!"

 _We're not even done with this round and you want to have another? We're not even done with this round and yet **I** already feel like dying!_ is what he would have answered if he wasn't too busy trying to crush the steel bar in front of him with his bare hands and laboring to shove his soul back where it belongs.

* * *

 _Even fighting, even being different,_

 _Missed days running for one's life._

* * *

 _HOW IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!_ Tsuna screamed internally as he ran through the now-more-or-less familiar halls of the Mansion, shrieking, "HIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" all the way, followed closely by a laughing Yamamoto ( _How can he not be breathless running and laughing like that?!_ ) and a fist-pumping Ryohei.

Tsuna didn't know when, why or how it happened, but it involved Tsuna's morning stroll in the gardens, a prank on Tsuna, a pair of water guns, and a misfire on Ryohei's part.

What he did know was that, hot on their heels, there was one Hibird, one Roll, and one Hibari Kyouya with his tonfas out.

"THIS IS EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Haha! It's been a long time since we've done this!"

"THIS ISN'T IN THE LIST OF NOSTALGIC THINGS TO DO, YAMAMOTO—HIIIIIEEEEE!" he screeched as a chain (from Hibari's tonfas) whooshed past him on his right.

"It isn't? It does feel nostalgic though!"

"Stop running, herbivores."

"It was an accident, Hibari-san!" _And it wasn't even my fault!_

"I'll bite you all to death."

"HIIIIIEEEEE THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE CAN'T STOP RUNNING!"

* * *

 _How much time has passed?_

 _Treasures glowing from our hearts._

 _The important family hums the melody._

* * *

It took a hollering plus cymbal-clashing from Ryohei, a monotonous harmonica playing from Yamamoto, and a dissonant maraca beat from Lambo to convince Gokudera Hayato to show _"them tone-deaf idiots"_ what _"real music"_ sounds like.

With a huff, and a "Listen to this, you hopeless lot," he played the piano in the Mansion's grand ballroom.

What he never really understood was that, after playing, he looked up and saw that his audience had multiplied; aside from the 'tone-deaf idiots', there was the Mansion staff, the Kyuudaime and Jyuudaime, the rest of the Guardians, the children—all of them full of applause and compliments.

Timoteo even went as far as ask him to play for the next mafia gathering, and Bianchi immediately promising to bake him cookies _("No, Aneki, I'll be fine **without** the cookies, thank you,"_ Gokudera had told his sister).

Tsuna put a check beside _ask Yamamoto, Onii-san and Lambo to play music_ in his mental list of _Ways to Make Gokudera-kun Play the Piano_ , and contemplates whether _tell him his piano-playing will save the world_ will be good to test out next, or _offer his piano-playing to his mother's soul_ will be better.

* * *

 _Lightning also shines in the dark._

 _Take a deep breath!_

 _Let us calmly endure the tears!_

* * *

"What happened this time?" Tsuna groaned, looking straight at a scrape-peppered, bruise-dotted, wailing Lambo getting treated by Ryohei's Sun Flames.

"He came in with leaves and dust clinging to him," the older man reported.

"The cow man fell through a trap along the estate perimeter, Boss," Chrome answered for the pathetic mess.

 _Wait—aren't those traps filled with a choice of rattlesnakes, meter-high spikes or lye (to name a few)?!_

"Hmm… security must be getting lax," remarked Reborn, stroking his tiny chin, "Leaving one hole open like that."

 _"Open"? You meant "doesn't-contain-death," didn't you—_

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his beloved tutor, "It's **your** fault he fell in, isn't it, Reborn?"

Reborn merely looked up at him with I'm-innocent eyes.

* * *

 _Honestly communicated to them:_

 _Try again! No matter how many times you fall, stand up again!_

* * *

"Seriously, how much more idiotic can you get, Baseball Idiot?!"

"Well..."

"Gokudera-kun, that's—"

"Way to talk, Baka-dera! You're far worse!"

"Don't extremely pile the blame on Yamamoto!"

"Lambo! Onii-san!"

"Kufufufu, I'd side with Yamamoto Takeshi on this one. Also, if I remember," Mukuro turned to the person in front of him, " **You** have a fault in this one too."

"Why you... " Hibari growled, "I'll bite you death for—"

A loud bang was heard as Tsuna slammed his hands on the hardwood table, ringing like a gunshot in the hall, " **STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!** "

All of them sat stock still, with the exception of his Mist and Cloud Guardians—which he expected already.

Beside him, Reborn sat back in his mini Art deco club chair, enjoying a cup of espresso—like one might revel in fireworks.

"What are you all, **children**?! Can't you act like **decent adult humans** to settle your arguments?!"

"Kufufufu, here he goes—"

"Mukuro, if you're just here to rile everyone up, then get the hell out of Chrome's body!"

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi—"

" **Mukuro!** "

The illusionist raised both hands in the air, but still grinning, "Fine," and he disappeared in a fine mist.

Hibari tsked in annoyance as Chrome reappeared in his enemy's stead.

"So, somebody tell me calmly what happened... Chrome?"

"B—Boss..."

"Go ahead."

Under Tsuna's order, Chrome told the story of a string of accidents and temper flares. Ryohei tripped on Lambo who was for some reason sleeping in the corridor, making the Sun Guardian fall over Yamamoto and for them both to bump into Gokudera, who was carrying a stack of documents to Tsuna's office. They began quarrelling among each (as usual), and then Hibari happened to pass by and so started to hunt them down for crowding (as usual)—thus destroying antiques, furniture, walls, doors, windows... you name it (as usual).

"Thank you, Chrome," Tsuna smiled, "If you'd like to leave, you may do so now."

"Thank you, Boss."

When the door closed behind the girl, Tsuna turned back to the rest, "So... **you** know **you** were all at fault."

"Hai..."

Hibari tsked again.

"So, all these **have** to go out of your paychecks."

Everyone groaned; even Hibari looked a little bit crestfallen.

"And, **you all** clean the halls. I've asked the servants not to move anything, so **enjoy** your time."

More groaning.

"And for the rest of the week, you will feel a little bit of how it is to be straightening up the wreckage you all so **kindly** make on a **regular** basis—which means you will replace the staff in tidying your rooms and the Mansion."

Still more groaning.

"Also, you all handle the paperwork regarding that. **You** don't need **me** to take care of your mess since you're all proper adults, right? Reborn?"

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"Please make sure none of them escape punishment, okay? No exceptions."

"Sure."

"Thank you," Tsuna nodded to his tutor, and made to exit the room, calling over his shoulder with a honey-sweet smile, "Well, have a nice day."

* * *

 _The raising storm,_

 _The shining sunshine,_

* * *

"Jyuudaime, we brought this boar for you!"

"Woah, it's extremely angry though!"

"WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THAT?!"

From his 3rd floor bedroom balcony, Tsuna watched in horror as both Guardians ran in circles in what used to be the gardens (and Tsuna loved that garden too—he would have to order plants **again** ), chased by a humongous wild boar (about x10 the mass of the usual boar, armed with tusks the length of an elephant's).

"From Gran Sasso d'Italia, Jyuudaime! Reborn-san said it's bound to be tasty, perfect for—"

"Extremely delicious food for your birthday! We went out extremely early to get it!"

"Don't beat me to it, Turf-head!"

"You're just slow, Octopus-head!"

"YOU WERE TRICKED—AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!"

"Anything for you, Jyuudaime!"

"Octopus-head is extremely right, Sawada!"

At that time, around the corner of the Mansion, came Takeshi.

"Yamamoto—WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi waved, then looked briefly at the thing he was dragging to the back door, which was nearer to the kitchen, "It's your birthday gift from me."

"A GIANT SQUID?!"

"I asked Squalo for help on this one—he left already though! Haha~"

* * *

 _Hidden in the mist of future,_

 _It continues to that sky._

* * *

Tsuna almost dropped his teacup when he opened a door, and found there in the corridor a fighting mess of Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro.

 **Almost.**

What's probably more surprising was that they haven't destroyed anything **yet** —from what Tsuna can see based on where they came from.

"Mukuro, you're back?"

"Kufufufu, as you can see, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Your report?"

"My beloved Chrome will turn it in later, as **this man** kindly intercepted me on the way."

"Hibari-san, yours?"

"I don't have time for that, herbivore."

"Of course you do. You have time to spar."

"Hnn…"

"Anyway, I **need** those reports. And just **don't** break stuff."

"Kufufufufufu~ Can't guarantee **that** , Decimo."

After setting down his teacup on a hallway table next to a miniature replica of the The Thinker, Tsuna opened the nearest window.

Both Cloud and Mist Guardians didn't see a HDW Tsuna coming, grab them both by their collars like cats, (and they were so astounded to react) take them out of the Mansion through the window, and dump them in the nearest thickly wooded forest outside of the estate.

* * *

 _What kind of dream? What kind of miracle?_

 _I wonder what is waiting to face us._

* * *

"Yamamoto, no matter how you look at it, we're going too fast!"

"Haha, just relax, Tsuna! You're overreacting."

Indeed, even with the graphene-reinforced helmet and pads, Tsuna held on around his friend's waist like it was his lifeline.

"I AM NOT! I am just stating a fact!"

"Look, we're just running at 125 kph—the speed limit for highways is 130 kph—so we're not speeding!" his Guardian laughed, then revved the brick red custom Ducati 1098R, "Besides, they told me to bring you over quick."

"Where?! To my death?!"

"To the beach, silly! We're having a party!"

And after what Tsuna thought was forever, they arrived at said reserved-for-a-day (interesting what money can do) white-sand cove at the Anzio coast.

First thing Tsuna did: collapse on the sand like a fish out of water, muttering, "Not going to ride with Yamamoto again…" and "Whose idea was this?"

Turned out, it was Reborn's idea—he even said, "Didn't that ride start-up the excitement in you?"

It was a modest gathering—no overly fancy drinks and foods—but as most of (what Tsuna considered as) the 'core' family of the Vongola were all there, it was a rather sizeable group.

There were a couple of grills manned by Lambo and Gokudera, a makeshift sushi bar now managed by Yamamoto, and a refreshment and desserts table ran by Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Fuuta. Under the colourful beach umbrellas were Reborn (in what he supposed was his lifeguard cosplay), Timoteo and his Guardians, Dino and Chrome. Ryohei was out in the sea swimming. Squalo, Belphegor and Mammon were busy (not) killing each other in the surf, while Lussuria stood nearby under a parasol, acting very much like a mother watching her children ( _Wow. I don't know which to be amazed at—the person who invited them [I would take it that that person also invited Xanxus and Levi to come… but knowing those two—yep, these people are the ones more likely to come.], or the fact that they even came._ ).

It was very obvious who planned the event— _as if the people at the booths weren't an explanation_ —so he didn't need ask; he was happy enough as it is to take a break and spend time with **this** family.

Ending: Beach volleyball became very deadly (bomb hidden in the ball, motion-sensitive net, etc) for all participants (Squalo, Belphegor, Mammon and Lussuria vs Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei), but the Nono and his Guardians looked like they were witnessing an ordinary game and were thus having fun. Fortunately, there were no casualties.

* * *

 _Even I can't see it, even I don't know about it,_

 _Surely it will be tumultuous story._

* * *

"Jyuudaime, you're almost there—about 2 inches to the right!"

 _How accurate..._

"Tsuna, move your arms like this—dah!—then bring it down like this—bam!"

 _I can't even see what you're doing, Yamamoto!_

"Sawada, just smash it with all you've got!"

 _It doesn't matter if it doesn't hit!_

"Tsu-kun, you've only got 1 minute left!"

"Tsuna-san, do your best!"

 _Ugh, why do I have to do this anyway—_

True enough, but all the others have tried and failed ( _due to normally impossible circumstances if Reborn and his insane plans aren't involved_ ).

Examples: Yamamoto tripped on a bamboo shoot, Ryohei almost got swallowed by a monstrous cicada, Lambo almost got taken away by a condor—

Tsuna doesn't even want to think how those happened.

 _Fine... 2 inches to the right, dah!_

He lifted the stick.

 _Hit it with all I've got, bam!_

And _bam!_ indeed went the poor watermelon, smashed to pieces on the mat.

"YAY!" whooped everyone, but a whistle interrupted their celebrations.

Tsuna whipped around to see Reborn in a yukata, holding the whistle-Leon.

"Ah, this watermelon is not quite ripe yet. That's against the rules."

"THERE WERE RULES?!"

"Yes, Sawada-dono. Established by the Japan Suika-Wari Association."

"Are you sure you weren't fooled again, Basil-kun?"

"Also, you broke it in ugly, unequal parts," Reborn points at the split fruit, "That's a bad break."

"WHAT—"

"Therefore, everyone gets a watermelon, except Tsuna."

"WHY—"

"Because as a judge, my evaluation is valid as I have already eaten 15 watermelons this year."

Tsuna, realizing that he's not going to win the argument no matter what angle he used nor how hard he tried, took to crawling into a ball in the grass, wishing someone would give him the same fate as he did the watermelon.

* * *

 _Even if it's far away,_

 _If you look back at the wind,_

 _The best family will be close by._

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, for the nth time, I'm **fine** —except for the cold… or flu… whatever it is, and **no** , we **don't** need to call Dr. Shamal," Tsuna sniffed, snuggling deeper into the blanket cocoon his right-hand man made for him and proceeding to rattle on the lines he'd been repeating since his friends first knew he was sick, "Yamamoto, I just drank a glass of water a while ago; put that down. Lambo, I've also just taken paracetamol an hour ago—I **won't** need one for the next 3 hours, so **don't** puncture that packet. Onii-san, I've already told you jogging outside in the middle of winter **won't** help me. Chrome, thank you for the blankets, but I think I have enough. Hello, Hibird—you can return to Hibari-san, really."

Everyone relaxed into each of their seats as they were told.

"And won't it be best if you stayed away from me while I'm sick?" he tried again for the nth time to get them out of his room, "I don't want you to catch it."

"Unacceptable, Jyuudaime."

"We have a lot of free time too, Tsuna."

"We'll extremely guard you while you're sick, so focus you energy to getting well!"

"I don't have anyone to play with while I-pin is out."

"I'm worried for Boss…"

 _Oh well, I tried._

Tsuna's only consolation was that his friends were taking care of him like his mother would have, and that he will be unbothered again until the next time he sneezes.

* * *

 _All of the things, all of the people,_

 _Supported my living._

* * *

It's one of those worst-days-ever for the Vongola Decimo, and the whole Mansion knew it; **nobody** dared cross him further than he already was.

The last thing the haggard person wanted was for his own Guardian—yes, **his own Guardian** —to hurl cake at him at the dining table.

Everyone saw **who** sent the pastry flying (for everyone in the Mansion was accustomed to ambushes, their sharpness was unparalleled), everyone saw the confection take to the air, everyone saw the lump hit the Boss square in the face.

All held their breath—from the Guardians seated at the table, the servants attending to their meal, the security along the walls—and one regret echoed in their minds: _Why did I not stop that?_

Needless to say, they were all very much prepared to vacate the room (especially the youngest Guardian who sat quivering in his seat as he realized too late what he had done) when the Boss stood up and scooped up the cake stand in front of him in one fluid motion, as he approached the culprit and hissed, "You asked for it, so I'll make the next move."

What they didn't expect was for Tsuna to start cake-slinging his Guardians himself—not excluding his 'strongest' (for it was one of those rare days he came to have a meal with the others), laughing as he did it—then proceeding to flee the dining hall.

Said targets sat dumbfounded, icing running down their faces, for a good 5 minutes before recovering.

It took them another minute discussing among themselves the implication of their Boss' words and his sanity.

And another minute to finally get it.

 _Ah, he was starting a food fight?_

Therefore, servants and security had to leave either way when the Guardians—with Hibari stalking at the head of the group—began gathering up the food and began the hunting party for their Boss.

Results: a mess was made in the corridors, something which the Vongola Nono and his scandalized Guardians walked into; Reborn took knowledge of the circumstances; the 10th Generation Guardians were made to clean the whole Mansion as punishment (Hibari still included—the man vowing to bite the Boss to death next time they meet); Tsuna somehow made it out alive (clean and bruise-less and free from the punishment) and resumed his schedule (a bit merrily) the next day.

* * *

 _Each difference, unlimited power,_

 _Immeasurable target of hope._

* * *

"A horse? I don't know how to ride a horse ( _I haven't even mastered a bicycle yet and you give me a horse?_ )... and isn't this expensive? I should refuse..."

Said horse was an Arabian chestnut with a star on its brow; its reins were in the trusty hands of Romario.

"Well, an Arabian breed horse costs—anyway, don't mind it! Think of it as a gift from an older brother to a younger brother, right, Romario?"

The old man smiled and nodded.

"Alternatively, you can see it as a bribe from the Cavallone Famiglia for the Vongola, if you will."

"It's not that way, Reborn!" Dino turned back to Tsuna, "Don't listen to him, Tsuna. And if you're worrying about a tutor on equestrianism, I can be your teacher."

"You know, Tsuna, I really think the Cavallone Boss is about to ask for a **huge** favor. See how he's being over-indulgent? You should learn these things."

"Don't talk like I'm not even here, Reborn! And **no** , I am **not** about to ask a huge favor!"

"Reborn... what are you aiming at?"

* * *

 _That's it! No matter what,_

 _It's all right! Facing to the_

 _Cycling seasons with family._

* * *

Who knew the Vongola would own a ski resort?

Nobody knew, until Reborn told them (though it wasn't really surprising that the Vongola would have a ski resort); it was at Breuil-Cervinia.

It was a fine winter day, the Matterhorn a magnificent sight to behold, and there was nice snow cover from the snow fall the night before—perfect conditions for skiing or tobogganing or just enjoying the view.

Tsuna honestly preferred the last two options.

Why?

Hibari has taken to reading in his room (or so Reborn told him); Chrome, Lambo and I-pin took up sledging the slopes; while Fuuta joined Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei for skiing.

Tsuna didn't want to ski, but Reborn put him into it anyway.

"Try everything once before you die," his tutor said.

So they were now at the top of the slope, getting taught by Gokudera.

"Next, the basic posture. Bend your knees, lean forward a little bit—hold the poles at your sides, like this..."

And so on.

By the end of the lecture and their first try, Yamamoto was skiing well enough (maybe even better than Gokudera, the more experienced one); Fuuta was good at it, though with a few mistakes; Ryohei was rolling off the slope, a pole missing; and while Tsuna was hesitating at the top, Reborn kicked him from behind and sent him hurtling down a black diamond trail.

Somehow, he survived, and therefore—due to the difficulty of the trail he just came out of—fared better than the rest of them (who only took the green circle trail).

"Good instincts and fast learning, Tsuna," lauded the Sun Arcobaleno.

"YOU PRACTICALLY PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF AND I COULD HAVE DIED! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY, REBORN?!"

"But did you die?"

* * *

 _Your smile, my smile,_

 _Looking for the page to be drawn._

* * *

"Jyuudaime…?"

"Yes?"

"You're drawing…?"

"Yes."

"Tsuna…?"

"Yes?"

Yamamoto pointed at the cream-colored paper Tsuna was drawing on, and all the other sheets under it, "Aren't those the letters we're supposed to send out to the other families? For the gathering next week?"

"You idiot, can't you say it a little bit more gently?!"

"Well, the sooner we say it, the sooner he can start rewritin—"

"Oh, just shut it!" Gokudera hissed back.

Tsuna looked puzzled for a moment, staring blankly straight at his Rain and Storm Guardians, then looked—slowly, slowly—down on the pile in front of him, and at the identical hills around him.

All of which were full of doodles and scribbles.

 **His** doodles and scribbles, using **his** fountain pen.

"Tsuna, don't tell us... that you **didn't** notice? You were writing those for **days** —"

"Ugh, Yamamoto, I told you to shut it, didn't I? Jyuudaime, we'll help you, so don't worry about it too much—those families **should still** be honored to receive an invite from **the** Vongola!"

It took all of Tsuna's heart, mind and soul to keep himself from crying over his brilliant flash of creative stupidity.

* * *

 _Even fighting, even being different,_

 _Missed days running for one's life._

* * *

Never has this brand of horror struck deep into Sawada Tsunayoshi's heart as during this once-a-month, unpredictably-scheduled day.

Worse, during this day, he's all alone to fight or fly—not one of his friends will be willing to intervene for his sake.

 _Of course, why would they? A hellhound is chasing me to my death._

Actually, he preferred that they stayed out of it.

"I **TOLD** YOU, REBORN—I AM **NOT** ACCEPTING **THOSE** PROPOSALS!"

A shot fired from pistol-Leon.

"But you must understand that you need to have an heir—"

"I AM **TOO** YOUNG FOR THAT—"

Another shot.

"Actually, for a mafia boss— **for a Vongola Boss** —it's not really that early—"

"YOU THINK **I** CARE—"

Yet another shot.

"You'd **need** to train your heir as soon as possibl—"

"NO! NO! NO! THERE CAN BE OTHER POSSIBLE CANDIDATES IN THE FUTURE ANYWAY—"

One more shot.

"But only an heir of your blood can continue the good legacy of your name. If you'd just propose to Sasagawa Kyoko already—"

"REBORN, I'D RATHER YOU KILL ME NOW THAN HAVE THIS KIND OF CONVERSATIO—"

"Are you sure about that?"

 _Oh sh—_

* * *

 _How much time has passed?_

 _Treasures glowing from our hearts._

 _The important family hums the melody._

* * *

 **THERE, I TRIED!**

 **Clarifications/FYI:**

"Davy Jones' Hate" is a name I got from a pirate ship name generator online HAHAHAHA

The places with Italian names (Gran Sasso d'Italia, Anzio, Breuil-Cervinia, Matterhorn) are real places. Check them out. But as I am not an Italian citizen, I do not know the specifics of each place and resorted to imagining what it's like to be there.

The speed limit Yamamoto mentions is the speed limit on highways in Italy (or so Wikipedia says *gets shot*).

Ducati 1098R is one of the fastest motorcycles (or so my quick Internet search said) there is, and I chose it because it looks like the motorcycle TYL Yamamoto was shown using (or used) in a KHR! Calendar. You can look for it at minitokyo if you like. Also because it (supposedly) can go at and beyond the speed limit Yamamoto mentions.

Ryohei swimming in the sea (or just swimming) is... well, find the episode where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn try to teach Tsuna how to swim.

The series of unfortunate event during the watermelon smashing is from Noragami's OVA, where Yato possesses Hiyori's body.

Yes, there WAS a Japan Suika-Wari Association, and yes, they made the rules for watermelon smashing (some of which were mentioned by Reborn).

The Arabian breed horse is considered (one of) the most ancient breed there is, and are highly prized. Try searching for it.

A green circle trail is one of the easiests trails there is in a ski resort (or so my wikiHow search says hahaha *gets shot*), and a black diamond trail is considered for very experienced skiers only (wikiHow says there have been people known to have died trying out the black diamond trail, so Tsuna's "I could have died" is legit).

 **How was it? Send me a review!**


	2. Famiglia

**So,** I did get the inspiration, but I'm not sure if I got the right ideas. *cries*

This is another fluffy, family songfic.

Again, this story is of a timeline/future without the havoc Millefiore caused, but minus the Shimon (which is the arc next to the Future Arc). Therefore, mostly Tsuna and his family in the future (not exactly 10 years later though, but within that time span), though most of the talking parts went to the people who were shown in the ending sequence of 'Famiglia' (I tried to include everyone shown in 'Famiglia' but...). Again, there is no specific order in the events of this songfic, but some of them are related to each other.

This thing was influenced by different things (like other anime, other fanfics, my own experiences with friends).

I have the next songfic partially written out, so look forward to it!

AGAIN, I recommend you read this with the song playing, and use your imagination!

Our flame never goes out!

 **ENJOY!~**

* * *

 **Famiglia**

 _Famiglia—those who we met in our only life._

 _Famiglia—those who filled up my mobile phone inbox._

* * *

"Look at it! Really, you'd think I was a middle school girl with her parents checking up on her every minute of the day," Tsuna grumbled partly to himself and partly to his companion, scrolling down his phone's jam-packed inbox (phone mentioned was just for family and close friends—imagine how the **other** phone for mafia contacts looks like) while Dino, who sat across from him, was allowed a peep into said phone.

This is what the Cavallone Boss saw of the Vongola Decimo's inbox:

 **Irie Shouichi [10:25]** The repairs on your headphones and contacts are done; will you come by to pick them up? You might want to check them again so we can fix whatever is still wrong. :)

 **Spanner [10:26]** If you're going to come by to pick your headphones and contacts, bring some strawberry cream cake.

 **Gokudera Hayato [10:28]** Jyuudaime, where are you?

 **Yamamoto Takeshi [10:29]** You better come back before Gokudera starts to turn the Mansion upside down looking for you. Don't worry, since I promised, I didn't tell him anything! ^_^

 **Gokudera Hayato [10:29]** Jyuudaime, why aren't you replying?

 **Lambo [10:29]** BAKA-DERA TRASHED THE GARDENS AGAIN

 **Kaa-san [10:30]** It's a weekend, but you should be up and awake at this hour. Don't skip your meals, Tsu-kun!

 **Sasagawa Ryohei [10:30]** Oi, Sawada! Octopus-head's been extremely bothering everyone nonstop!

 **Gokudera Hayato [10:30]** Jyuudaime, why are you not picking up my calls?

 **Yamamoto Takeshi [10:30]** Uh, Tsuna? I think Gokudera's got it into his head that you were kidnapped... and so he wants to mobilize the forces...

 **Gokudera Hayato [10:31]** Jyuudaime, wait for me!

* * *

 _Famiglia—those who I sometimes quarrel with and leave me, but still come back to my side later._

 _Famiglia—those who always help me right away when I'm in trouble._

* * *

 **Dokuro Chrome [10:45]** Boss... I heard the Cloud man saying that if the Storm man doesn't quiet down, he'll bite him to death...

 **Reborn [10:45]** If Gokudera is going to be any rowdier than this, I'm going to shoot him AND you dead.

"Ugh," running his hand down his face, Tsuna simultaneously sighed and grimaced as he swiftly typed out a reply to his Rain and his Storm, and a message to his Cloud and his tutor.

 **To Yamamoto Takeshi:** Please dissuade Gokudera-kun from whatever he's planning on doing. If he doesn't listen, contact Bianchi and please ask her to do whatever it takes to calm Gokudera-kun down if he still wants to push through with 'rescuing' me. Please. Thank you. Sorry for the trouble.

 **To Gokudera Hayato:** I am NOT kidnapped. I want the garden back in order by the time I get back this afternoon or you'll have to suffer the consequences, Gokudera-kun.

 **To Hibari Kyouya:** No, there is no need to bite anyone to death.

 **To Reborn:** No, there is no need to shoot anyone dead.

Tsuna took a sip from his orange juice, "Seriously? Can't **I** take a trip to the shopping district **alone** to get myself **some semblance** of peace and quiet? Is that too much to ask?"

"Believe me, Tsuna, I understand."

Both Bosses sighed.

* * *

 _Sometimes feeling lonely without reasons,_

 _But because of you, I feel I'm not alone._

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Tsuna as he read progress reports sent in from various locations in the world by his Guardians.

"That's the 27th time today and it's not even 10 am yet. Impressive, Tsuna."

Tsuna absently stroked the sleeping Natsu on his lap, eyes still on the papers in his other hand, "Well… I don't know if I'm just bored or it's just too quiet…"

"Shall we call in a marching band for your entertainment? That will solve both the 'bored' and 'quiet'."

"Uh… no?"

"How about an orchestra? A cannon salute? Perhaps an angry mob?"

Tsuna glared across the room at Reborn, whose smirk—partially hidden by a newspaper—just grew wider.

Natsu turned over on his back, and Tsuna continued to pet the slumbering cub.

"It's just that… everyone is out on missions… It's not like I want to be out on a mission right now, but…"

"So, you miss them?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Reborn looked at him long—so long that Tsuna began to fidget at the sudden focused attention.

Then, with the same blank tone, Reborn spoke, "Well then, tell me: **who's** the one who practically throws them to the other end of the country whenever they're all here and **you're** going deaf; and the **destruction** makes you think the world is ending; and you're asking yourself **why** that **always** happens; and everyone looks **just about ready** to kill each other; and you're **wondering** why you put up with those people and how many years of your life you have left—"

Tsuna raised a stopping hand, " **Okay** , Reborn, point taken. I thank you for your guidance. I will stop complaining and shall be grateful for this short-lived silence."

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: Thank you for your love._

 _Even though I'm tiny, even though I'm a coward,_

 _You still love me a lot._

* * *

Tsuna had always been un-fond of ghosts.

Probably the only spectres he had guts facing were head-and-spine-only Torikabuto and **that** Ghost, both of which were from the voided future they went into years ago and both not technically one of the dead.

Any other day, he would have turned the other way and ran to the ends of the world.

It is probably fitting to mention here that Tsuna is also un-fond of getting dragged to the afterlife.

"A GHOST, A GHOST!"

"Romeo, **you** again?" _More importantly, Lambo looks like he'll black out!_

"That's right, Vongola! Didn't I say that I'll drag that woman **and** her friends to the other side with me? Especially for you two, this is the continuation for what I started all those years ago!"

Tsuna sighed, "But I already told you **many times** already, whatever **she** did, **I** have **nothing** to do with it!"

A backtrack: Romeo, Bianchi's long-deceased ex-boyfriend, have **once again** come to the living world on this day of Halloween, to clean up unfinished business with the Poison Scorpion, the Vongola Decimo and the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian—for the [insert random number greater than 30 here] (since even Tsuna has forgotten how many times the vindictive spirit has come to claim aforementioned targets) time. Due to the number of (failed) attempts through the years, it was getting old **quickly** and Tsuna is getting **real** tired of it already (thus the reaction).

(Un)luckily for him, this time, he was with Lambo in the room the moment Romeo walked through the doors (like it was a very ordinary thing to do).

Tsuna consoled himself internally with the thought that at least he has someone with him to bear with it, that Romeo didn't walk in while he was about to take a bath (28th attempt) or while he was in a meeting for an alliance (5th attempt)—

"Like I care! As long as I can get my revenge—"

"TSUNA, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 _About time, Bianchi! Oh... are those senbei?... this time, huh._

Said Poison Cooking crackers found their mark in the mid-sentence-open mouth of ghost-Romeo, promptly dispatching of the insistent soul for the [insert random number greater than 30 here] time.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"Yes, thank you...ah, Lambo really passed out now."

"Why is it that **that** man can't just go die quietly?" Bianchi snarled to herself.

"Technically, he is dead, but… Can't you just exorcise him or something? Maybe Gokudera-kun might know something about that?"

"Hmm, then I'll pay Hayato a visit later."

 _I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun!_

"Ne, Bianchi, why just senbei this time? The last ones were very creative too— _what were the names again?_ —balut, haggis, casu marzu..."

"Those aren't **just** senbei," the woman said with a huff of pride and a smile, "I'm surprised you don't know about them since they're Japanese cuisine. Those are **wasp** senbei; they're sold in Nagano Prefecture, if you're interested."

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: I love you so much._

 _Your warm words_

 _Always pushes me forward._

* * *

"Why did you wake me up at **this** time again?"

"T—t—to—to play!" Lambo (9) piped up, ironically badly stammering and paling in the face.

"That's wrong, Lambo!" I-pin (9) protested.

"We can't sleep, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta (13) grasped Tsuna's sleeve tighter.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, but not out of irritation this time, "And why would that be?"

It was 3:00 am, and Tsuna was awakened by the sound of his room's door opening (to the untrained ear, the sound would have been inaudible). In a paranoid panic attack (due to more than several assassination attempts on him prior), he nearly smashed the bedside lamp unto the skulls of the clueless children had he not realized on time who they were (mostly because of the three's faint, hysterical shrieking).

"Someone..." I-pin trailed off.

"Someone?"

"S—s—so—some—someone was walking and walking outside the r—r—room..."

"It might be a ghost, Tsuna-nii..."

 _A ghost?!_

"We ran straight here when the steps sounded like they went far away."

 _You came to **me** for a ghost problem?!_

So they decided to check it out with I-pin's initiative (because Tsuna can't be expected to initiate such a thing when it concerns ghosts).

By the end of it (after scouring the whole floor), they found an agitated and lost-looking Ryohei, who promptly asked them, "Do you guys know where the restroom is? I've been extremely going around the place…" to which Tsuna replied, "Uh, Onii-san… almost every room has one... our rooms included."

* * *

 _Famiglia—the people who laugh at worthless things._

 _Famiglia—the people who like to laugh at happy feelings._

* * *

"Tsu-kun, try this cherry mille-feuille!"

"Oh, I will, Kyoko-chan."

"Tsuna-nii, the apple cheese danish is delicious too!"

"Fuuta, don't talk while your mouth is full. It'd be a waste if the food spills."

"Tsuna-san, the castella is good choice as well! Here, take a bite—"

"Haru, thanks, I can manage it myself..."

"I'm glad they have mooncake, but as usual it doesn't have egg yolk in it..." I-pin munched on the pastry, "Well, it's still tasty though!"

"I'm happy that you're satisfied with what you chose, I-pin."

"Sawada-san, I recommend this chocolate-filled croissant."

"Ah, alright, Yuni."

"Hime, please don't eat too much. You might get sick..."

"Nonsense, Gamma; that's offending to my friends who invited me. But I'll take your advice and moderate what I eat," she smiled, "Also, ease up, will you?"

Situation: Kyoko, Haru and I-pin took Tsuna and Fuuta along for the girls' once-a-month cake indulgence trip. Tsuna was especially encouraged to try out everything since he so rarely comes along. Tsuna promised he'll try out everything. Tsuna later found out that Yuni, who was escorted by Gamma, was also invited. Gamma spent the whole time glaring at the lot with the exception of Yuni, whom he treated with tenderness all the time.

Consequences: That night, Tsuna lay awake, unable to sleep, wondering **how on earth** the girls and the children (for he still treats I-pin and Fuuta as children even though they're in their teens already) ate through all those cakes without getting hyperglycemia in just that one day, because he was **so sure** now **he** had contracted hyperglycemia. _I should have listened to Gamma,_ he thought regretfully. So he decided to work in his office until the sun rose, after which he asked everyone that he did not want to be disturbed until morning the next day—not even by his Guardians or Reborn. For the reason why, when the staff was interrogated by Gokudera—who just came in from a mission in New York—he only got a vague answer: " 'Cake,' is what the Decimo said."

* * *

 _Famiglia—if it's possible I want them to die later than me._

 _Famiglia—there are people who will die earlier than me._

* * *

"Kaa-san, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense, Tsu-kun!" Nana dusts her son's shoulder and fixes his (hopeless) hair, "It's for your eighteenth birthday, and we haven't had a family picture for a long time—"

 _Wow, whose fault was that again?_

"—so you have to look your best too."

"Like myself—"

 _Ah, and the man at fault speaks._

Tsuna glowered Iemitsu such that the older man was silenced, "Certainly not, Tou-san—"

"What are you saying, Tsu-kun!" Nana scolded, now preoccupied with straightening Tsuna's necktie and lapel, "Your friends are good-looking young men—"

Said men were blushing behind the cameras and lights.

Tsuna stared daggers at them too, and they fell to coughing uneasily and looking anywhere but at their Boss.

"—but your father is the handsomest man I've ever met!"

"Whatever you say, kaa-san," Tsuna conceded with a shrug.

Nana giggled, "Of course, the only other man equal with your father in that regard in my heart is you, Tsu-kun~"

"K—Kaa-san, t—that's—"

Lambo (9) screeched, "AH, TSUNA IS BLUSHING, TSUNA IS BLUS—"

"You, Stupid Cow—" "Haha, Tsuna, don't mind us!" "It's extremely okay!"

Tsuna swore on that day never again to take his friends on **his** family days.

* * *

 _I wonder why I can't_

 _Be more honest about things._

 _I know neither gestures nor words_

 _Cannot express my meaning._

* * *

There was always going to be one gift in their rooms whenever their birthdays came around.

They'd find it on their desk, the bedside table, the bed, under the bed, in their closet... sometimes it won't be in their room, but the giver always left instructions about its location. It ranged from something as small as a box for one ring, to something as large as a small house (the biggest so far).

What was consistent was that the gift would always be something the receiver was wanting.

As examples (set within the span of a year):

 **April 24:** Yamamoto got an Easton baseball bat he had wanted to try out. He discovered it when it fell out as he opened his closet door and almost asked around for its owner, until he realized it had a ribbon with his name tied around it.

 **May 5:** Hibari had a pair of tonfas left on his desk, with a note saying, "Try these out, if you'd like. Giannini said it's made from a magnesium alloy that he says is better than titanium alloys and lighter than aluminum." It was right when he was thinking about discarding the pair he was using due to wear and tear.

 **May 28:** Lambo found a whole box of grape candies—jellies, lollipops, konpeito—from Japan on his bed. It was the exact brand he used to hoard as a kid but wasn't found anywhere in Italy.

 **June 9:** Mukuro thoroughly enjoyed 6 boxes of Teuscher champagne truffles from Switzerland. They were left in Chrome's room, tied together with a thin, white ribbon and a card saying, "No, these are not poisoned. Have your fill."

 **August 26:** Ryohei got a pair of Cleto Reyes boxing gloves. He didn't notice them hanging from the punching bag in his room until a week later.

 **September 9:** Gokudera was puzzled to find a key on his desk with a paper strung through the key ring; "Garage" was written on the small sheet. After searching the hangar-sized carport of the Mansion for which vehicle's keyhole the key fits in, he found the match: a new, red Mini Cooper made to look like the vintage model, just the way he liked it.

 **December 5:** Chrome received a delivery of a stack of how-to-learn-Italian books, workbooks and audio tapes. It also included a form for classes in the nearby city.

They didn't need to ask nor talk among themselves to know who the giver was.

They'd always know, and they'd always give back; it may not be material all the time, but they'd always return more than they were given.

* * *

 _"I love you", "Thank you",_

 _Can fairly say what I mean,_

 _But I know they aren't quite enough._

 _Right now, I have a song to reach you._

* * *

One of the rare times to witness **the** kind (to his friends) and fearsome (to his enemies) Vongola Decimo unhinged is during their even rarer immediate-Famiglia(him and his Guardians plus Reborn)-exclusive karaoke nights.

That is, if you're ever invited in one—maybe to take Hibari's place, since he doesn't drink and has never showed up in this gathering after the first time he came ( _"Why would I come to see Tsunayoshi in such a state of disgrace?"_ he said once, in a tone that was somewhat a mix of pity and disgust).

"Why do **I** have to do **all** the paperwork? Get the repairmen? Get gardeners? Get illusionists to cover up the damage while it's getting fixed? Why does it **have** to be me? Can't it be **you guys** sometimes? Really? Can't **you** clean **your** mess **for me** sometimes? What's more, **other famiglias** expect **me** to clean up **their** mess for them! Why do they come to **me** for internal-conflict-resolution anyway? Can't **they** fix **their own** problems? What's more, they're all **older** than I am!"

And thus the rants went on; the content of which usually includes his work concerns and the flow (at best), muddled.

Afterwards, he'll either:

1\. Cry in frustration and get comforted by his bestfriends Gokudera and Yamamoto, have a pep talk with Ryohei, and hugged by Chrome and Lambo.

2\. Furiously punch in numbers for 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' or some other song he happened to choose then belt it out, regardless of whether he was in tune or not.

How it works: Everyone convinces Tsuna to drink a small quantity of strong liquor right off the bat—60% alcohol grappa or something equal (because they found out after a few occasions that even a shot of anything stronger will result in a practically-disabled Tsuna the next day). "It's okay once in a while," they'd say. "Just to relieve tension," they'd say.

Why it works: Tsuna initially refuses but eventually gives in, and everyone present knows this. Also, Tsuna has a low tolerance for alcohol. Attendees don't drink a drop of booze themselves, so that they can be sure to bring their Boss home or (in Reborn's case) have the pleasure to derive amusement and a couple of blackmail photos from his pathetic state. Tsuna doesn't remember anything he would have done when he wakes up the next day, and they'd always tell him that he'd fallen asleep right after the first shot. Tsuna does not believe a single word of this, but nobody dares to breathe a word to him.

* * *

 _Can't be touched, can't be seen, can't be detached,_

 _Bonds tied more strongly and more deeply than anything._

* * *

"Uh… so I've decided that we'll have a dojo with drainage ( _since_ _water or Rain Flames need to be drained…_ ) for Yamamoto, a sound-proof room with a piano and a whole floor for training for Gokudera-kun, another whole floor for a vegetable garden, yet another whole floor for illusions training ( _a_ _h, we've got to buy the program from Mammon…_ ) for Chrome, a different floor for general training, laundry rooms, bath rooms, kitchen, conference room, lounge, rooms for medical treatment… I think I've got most of what we'll need down, but I'd like to hear your suggestions—"

"We definitely need a gumball machine!"

 _"Definitely"? For what? For grape gumballs?_

"A batting cage!"

 _Ah, why did I expect **that**?_

"An extreme replica Namimori!"

 _What—_

"THOSE AREN'T NEEDED, YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WE NEED ARE CANNONS!"

 _WHAT—_

"Onii-san, what's the replica Namimori for?"

"To have an extreme workout run around!"

"Can't you do that in the **actual** Namimori anyway? Gokudera-kun, what are the cannons for?"

"Of course, for attacking and defending purposes, Jyuudaime!"

"Did you perhaps forget that we're building a base **underground**?"

"Eh? I just got back…" Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto, who held up his hands in futile defense, "And nobody told me, too…"

Tsuna massaged his temples, "Chrome?"

"Anything you decide to, Boss."

"Reborn?"

"I agree that you've already got the essentials, Tsuna. The rest will probably dawn on you without the help of these idiots."

"Why did I even ask."

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: Thank you for your love._

 _Even though I'm tiny, even though I'm a coward,_

 _You still love me a lot._

* * *

"What about a library?"

"Oh, that's actually a good ide—YOU WERE HERE?!"

"Kufufufufufu, you amuse me to no end, Tsunayoshi... What about a torture room?"

"That... Absolutely not, Mukuro."

"I might agree with Mukuro on this one."

"For **more than** a few reasons, and because it's **you**... **absolutely not** , Reborn."

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: I love you so much._

 _Your warm voice_

 _Always pushes me forward._

* * *

"Wait, Gokudera, that's not how you—"

"Keep quiet and watch, Baseball Idiot. I've spent the past **week** reading about how to make it, and I've deduced that this is the **best** way—"

"AH, OCTUPUS-HEAD, IT'S EXTREMELY ON FIRE ALREADY!"

The poor Mansion cooks and helpers were on the sidelines, mute and paralyzed observers to the havoc the three wrought on the kitchen.

Said three men had brought in a monstrously sized boar and a giant squid earlier in the day, and—though they asked for help preparing the meats—insisted on cooking themselves, since it was for their beloved friend.

The personnel were unable to refuse them because:

1\. They were Guardians, and thus have the authority.

2\. Beyond being Guardians, the three were indeed close friends of the Decimo, and thus have legit reason to want to put in an effort.

3\. Yamamoto Takeshi (at least) has some knowledge in cooking, his skill in making sushi speaking for him.

4\. They hoped Yamamoto will keep the other two in control.

5\. It was the Boss' birthday.

What they didn't expect was:

1\. Though they were Guardians, the Storm Guardian and the Sun Guardian should **absolutely not** be allowed in the kitchen.

2\. Effort does not always result to excellent work.

3\. Yamamoto Takeshi makes superior sushi, but only slightly above average in all other non-Japanese cooking.

4\. (Even if he tried) Yamamoto **cannot** keep the other two in control.

5\. It was the Boss' birthday and the last thing he'll want for a gift is a burning kitchen, and shall therefore be likely to cry.

Well, they say people learn from experience.

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: Thank you for your love._

 _At anytime, you will always be by my side and believe me._

* * *

He'd always get gifts when it's his birthday.

Take this particular day-of-birth of his.

When he woke up in the morning, he got a cup of steaming coffee on his bedside table, along with a breakfast of toasted bread and fried eggs.

When he went to change, he found a brand-new set of clothes hanging at his wardrobe: pastel orange dress shirt, black slacks, black socks. At its foot lay perfectly polished black leather shoes.

There were fresh flowers in the vase at his desk. Near the vase was a collection of tiny porcelain cats of different colors and a small box of chocolates.

Around lunch, his mother arrived with various souvenirs from Japan. She even went straight to the kitchen to cook up his favourite Salisbury steak. When asked how she got there, she said somebody anonymous sent her a round-trip ticket, all expenses paid, and she just had to go because it was her son's birthday and it's not everyday you get a round-trip, all-expenses-paid trip to Italy for free. She said she thought he was the one who bought the ticket, since there was also a restaurant reservation for her and his father.

As a snack, the butler brought him a plate of chuutoro, tempura and gyoza.

He found a fist-sized gold ore in his desk drawer.

Hibird came by before dinner, singing 'Happy Birthday.' He wasn't sure whether to take that as a greeting or as a death threat.

When he was passing by, piano music was drifting out of the music room.

He had grape pie as dessert.

 _Best of all, aside from kaa-san coming here_ , he thought as he went to bed, _No blasted windows, no demolished walls, no broken furniture._

They were gifts, small ones—probably inconspicuous to those who didn't know how to look, maybe weird to those uninitiated.

But they were gifts, small ones—and he'd know without asking who they were from.

* * *

 _Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends: I love you so much._

 _Your warm voice_

 _Will always echo in my heart._

* * *

"Mukuro, why are you here?"

"And why shouldn't I be here? After all, you did invite me, and I deigned to attend."

"Right…" Tsuna turned to the girl, "Isn't this taxing? It's a real illusion, isn't it?"

"It's alright, Boss…" she smiled, "Mukuro-sama said he'd like to try out a yukata—"

"Chrome."

Indeed, Mukuro was wearing a dark indigo yukata, with slightly-lighter-colored vines creeping from the hems—thus matching with Chrome's similarly dyed one decorated with white lotus flowers.

"If it's hard on you, you can always drop the illusion."

"Oya, oya, how plucky of **you** to tell **me** to get lost—"

"Ah," Tsuna smiled a little bit too nicely, "Mukuro, you assume too much—"

"It's better if that man **does** get lost," Hibari, in a black yukata with a purple obi, cut the brunet off with a deceptively nonchalant tone, suddenly appearing a couple of steps behind Tsuna.

"Hibari Kyouya."

"At any rate, I **will not** tolerate fighting between you two tonight," Tsuna pointedly looked at each of them, "Do you understand?"

Mukuro huffed with a small, snide smirk, Chrome smiled sheepishly, while Hibari said no more and immediately moved away.

Tsuna sighed, pushing his hands into the sleeves of his own sky blue yukata.

* * *

 _For meeting me,_

 _Thank you._

* * *

"We're back, Vongola."

Lambo, in a pine green yukata messily tied with a white obi.

"Haha~ We made it just in time!"

Yamamoto, wearing a dark blue yukata adorned with white squares at the edges.

"That was extremely close."

Ryohei, clothed in a yukata of golden yellow and black outlines of waves.

"Lambo, Yamamoto, Onii-san, welcome back."

"Right on time, indeed," Reborn smiled—a rare deviation from his usual smirk—wearing an all-white set with a long, straight-haired wig ( _"What are you, a yuki-onna?! That's out of season!"_ Tsuna had said.)

Gokudera, with a maroon yukata, approached them at that time, "Jyuudaime, it's about to start."

Just then, multi-colored flowers bloomed in the sky, glittering, shining, filling the pitch-black sky with glowing sparks.

Decked out in attire that was unusual in Italy but was perfectly normal in the country where these people—this generation—were gathered and bonded, a family watched and admired the show of lights.

No one missing or missing out.

A family… a complete one.

* * *

 **OKAY,** that's it.

Seriously, I think I'm gonna run out of ideas before I make it to a fifth songfic. I hope you'd send your ideas in your reviews. *cries*

 **Clarifications/FYI: (wow there's a lot this time)**

The Bianchi-Romeo part was based on an episode in the Daily Life Arc where Tsuna and the others (but really just Tsuna and Lambo) were taking a test of courage in the Namimori graveyard. I'm not sure if this appears in the manga (although I've read everything from the end of the Future Arcs to the end of the manga) as I am reading it from the start.

Yes, balut, haggis, casu marzu and wasp senbei are all real foods. Look for it. :D

The Tsuna-Lambo-I-pin-Fuuta combination idea was from the 'Famiglia' ending sequence, where the kids hug their beloved nii-san for an extremely adorable picture/shot/frame.

The mille-feuille is something I took from Kyoko's (or was it Haru's?) dialogue in a Future Arc episode. It was a remark regarding Millefiore's name. And yes mille-feuille, danish, castella, mooncake and croissant are real confections. Look for it if you successfully barfed up your meal searching for the 2nd FYI's foods.

Kyoko and Haru's once-a-month cake indulgence is a canon thing.

Chose Gokudera to go to New York since he seems to be the most proficient in English out of the Guardians (Hibari and Mukuro excluded).

The family picture idea was from the 'Famiglia' ending sequence, where Nana and Iemitsu sandwich an outwardly embarrassed Tsuna in an adorable family picture/shot/frame.

The Easton brand of baseball bat is real. I just searched for the best brands in reviews *gets shot*

I just read a discovery of said magnesium alloy that's supposedly better than titanium alloys and lighter than aluminum. Look it up if you're interested.

YES, Mukuro having a liking to chocolate is canon... or so the wiki says.

Teuscher is said to be (one of) the best chocolatiers in the world, says intelligenttravel by National Geographic. They are based in Zurich, Switzerland, and their house specialty is the champagne truffle.

The Cleto Reyes brand of boxing gloves is real. AGAIN, I just searched for the best brands in reviews. *gets shot again*

The old model Mini Cooper looks like the one TYL Gokudera was shown leaning on (along with Uri) in one of the pictures I got from minitokyo. Look for it if you like.

Chrome's dream is to converse in Italian with Mukuro, as the wiki states, and this desire to learn the language was demonstrated in the drama CD: Chrome Saw it! Happy Day at Kokuyo Land!

Grappa is a real liquor.

Mukuro suggesting a library idea is from one of the KHR! calendars, where he is shown flipping through a book. You can look for it at minitokyo if you like.

"Monstrously sized boar" and "giant squid" are references from the previous songfic.

The disastrous fiasco (oh yes, emphasis on the negative) of the three Guardians in the kitchen is an idea inspired by an event in the Future Arc. The girls went on strike, thus leaving Tsuna and the others helpless with household chores. Yes, that episode where Gokudera manages to burn something and Yamamoto fails at making sushi, but all the boys were equally failures in other housework as well.

Ichinose Hidekazu (Gokudera's seiyuu), Inoue Suguru (Yamamoto's seiyuu) and Kiuchi Hidenobu (Ryohei's seiyuu) did their own version of 'Famiglia'.

You're free to guess who sent what of Tsuna's birthday gifts.

The fireworks idea was partly from the episode from the Daily Life Arc (before the Varia Arc) and partly from a fanfic ideas tumblr site (I told you I'm running out of ideas).

 **So, how was it? Would you happen to have more ideas? Or a KHR! song request? Send me a review!**


	3. Sakura Addiction

**WOOT** , so I actually made it to a third songfic hahahahaha *cries*

This one is a little different from the others. It is set right after the Future Arc, but all events here are confined to something like 'a day in Tsuna's remaining Class 2-A Nami Middle life'; due to the fact that 'Sakura Addiction' is a short song in itself, the scenarios are short too. Main characters are Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro. Sort of inspired by the 'Sakura Addiction' ending sequence, sang by Takashi Kondo (Hibari Kyouya) Toshinobu Iida (Rokudo Mukuro).

AGAIN, I recommend you read this with the song playing, and use your imagination!

Our flame never goes out!

 **ENJOY!~**

* * *

 **Sakura Addiction**

 _The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand._

 _Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile; this flower that seems like you._

* * *

"Ah... I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late—"

"That's your fault, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn pointed out, then shifted to a I-did-my-best-for-your-own-good tiny voice (if it was possible with that already tiny voice), "I did wake you up—"

"I WAS AWAKE UNTIL YOU JUST **HAD** TO HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A MALLET!"

Which rendered the teen unconscious for another 10 minutes right after waking up; minutes which—if one is a student—was a big deal when it comes to coming to school.

And a life-or-death situation if one was a student at Namimori Middle School.

Of course, Tsuna and Reborn both knew this.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Reborn.

Leon blinked at Tsuna.

Reborn kept on looking forward with that perpetual smirk on his face.

* * *

 _That child who slips through the gates as usual,_

 _His eyes sparkling as he grabs a hold of something._

* * *

 _Him again._

The prefect watched as the seemingly-frail brunet, after a few tries, clumsily scaled the closed school gate, while an infant in a fedora-tuxedo ensemble supervised the ordeal.

He could almost laugh at the look of relief on the younger boy's face, as if the latter thought that the tardiness committed had and will go on unnoticed.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class 2-A. Almost moving up to his last year of middle school and he's still running late now and then._

From the reception room, the Disciplinary Committee president observed as Tsuna proceeded to hide behind the trunks of the vibrant sakura trees.

For some reason, he decided to overlook it this time.

Before that fiasco in the future, he would have been sure of the rationale why he's letting the boy off the hook: the one looking after the boy, the one called Reborn.

Now he isn't quite certain if he's being lenient on account of the baby with him, or for the potential power the omnivore is hiding from him—power he'd only managed to get glimpses of.

* * *

 _And as for me, my empty days go on,_

 _And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom._

* * *

 _That again._

The leader of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang opened his eyes to sunlight filtering in from the window hidden by tattered curtains and to the snoring of one shape-shifting wild boy.

The dream had been of human experiments, of Hell, of massacre, of confinement, of temporary freedom.

He experienced all of it, and was used to such kinds of things visiting him in nightmares—

 _But..._

—but interspersed between the dark glimmer of memories of a time long past, was a bright, warm light—a tiny fire—the source of which he only knew too well for his taste, because he has gone against that light and he had failed.

After that failure, he hasn't made an attempt again.

 _Yet._

He wondered vaguely why that was the case; why that flame had breached the former lightless crevices of his mind; why now; why a sudden, unexpected question popped up in his train of thought, containing a word he thought was foreign to him: _Is that what a 'home' is?_

He rose, shaking his head and laughing softly.

 _I must be going crazy._

* * *

 _The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand._

 _Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile; this flower that seems like you._

* * *

The boy who sat at the middle of the class, inattentive to the lesson, gazed outside at the vast expanse of clear spring sky.

 _The sky, Sky._

A year and a couple of months ago, he was living his life with zero expectations: from his teachers, from his classmates, sometimes from his own mother, from himself.

And then, a little man came to his life and suddenly expectations came flooding in.

Having his Sky-attribute Flame unsealed came with a curse.

The burden of being both leader and army, protector and protected, punisher and punished.

Being a 'Boss', being a Sky.

 _True, but I don't think like that at all._

* * *

 _I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart._

 _You are searching for the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough."_

 _Aren't you?_

* * *

 _Maybe it won't hurt to watch him for a little while._

After all, that's what he had been doing all this time.

That's all he had been doing all this time—becoming the Mist Guardian, doing whatever the Arcobaleno wanted—it's all part of the plan.

All for the sake of bringing down the filthy mafia where they should be and where they belong: in Hell.

Or so Rokudo Mukuro tells himself.

* * *

 _The ball I lost and gave up on..._

 _The one who found it for me was you, wasn't it?_

* * *

 _Maybe I'll continue keeping an eye on him._

After all, the boy had proven to be interesting than all those herbivores around him.

That's why the boy was elevated from 'herbivore' to 'omnivore' in his eyes, because he could sense that someday, that boy can give him a good fight.

All for the sake of that match; maybe he'll even give that unsteady-looking boy a push in the right direction.

Or so Hibari Kyouya tells himself.

* * *

 _The spring comes in full bloom, the ground sways by the wind_

 _Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

* * *

In a way, he'd actually be able to say proudly and sincerely: "I'm happy that Reborn came into my life."

 _The sky, Sky._

Because with the little man came the colors that lit up his formerly dull world: his friends, who, in the short time between meeting and now, have gone with him through thick and thin.

The mafia world may call them his subordinates, his Guardians—but for him, they'll always be friends.

 _Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome..._

There might be one thing Tsuna will agree with the mafia with: they were his 'Famiglia', and for them, he'd be willing to be a Sky.

* * *

 _I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand_

 _Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile; this flower that seems like you._

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _I wonder what's for lunch..._

"Sawada."

 _I hadn't had the opportunity to check my bentou in my hurry to class..._

"Sawada!"

 _Ugh, it's Reborn's faul—_

" **SAWADA!** "

The brunet almost fell off his chair doing all sorts of movements in his surprise and panic, "H—hai!"

"Answer the polynomial problem on the board, please."

 _HIIIEEE OF ALL THINGS TO GET CALLED ON!_

"Go for it, Tsuna!" "Jyuudaime, the answer is just 0! Ze-ro!"

* * *

 **IT IS DONE.** *dies*

 **Clarifications/FYI: (actually a rant/headcanon)**

I do not ship Tsuna with either Hibari or Mukuro (nor any of his Guardians for that matter). I'm not into that kind of thing. It's just that those two show the most shocking relationship development (for me) when you compare the Daily Life Arc with the Future Arc, and that actually makes me go, "Aww, you are two were just being kuudere (Hibari) and tsundere (Mukuro), weren't you?~".

Think about it:

TYL Mukuro going undercover in the Millefiore, going as far as being a secretary for Byakuran and at the same time leaking info from their database to the Vongola; assessing Byakuran's combat power himself to bring back the info to his original body and from there, relay it to (surprise) the Vongola (only he was severely damaged in the fight and did not exactly bring back the info)! And if we'd look back to a line real-illusion Mukuro (made by past Chrome with the Vongola Ring) said as he was finishing Glo Xinia: "There shouldn't be any obstructions to the big job I have coming up." WHICH MEANS HE WAS WORKING FOR/WITH TSUNA.

TYL Hibari as co-planner of the whole bring-our-past-selves-to-the-future plan along with TYL Tsuna; actually smiling at TYL Tsuna AND the past Tsuna when he first meets him AND when past Tsuna finishes training with him before the Melone Base raid; disappointed when past Tsuna didn't live up to how great the Tsuna-he-knew had become; keeping up the act until that very last moment in his fight with Genkishi! Line of TYL Hibari when he meets past Tsuna: "What have you been up to, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" WITH A SMILE. LIKE GOOD, OLD FRIENDS.

They each deserve Best Actor awards and more love (other than love for their physical appearances).

You may say, "It's just another parallel world now," but if Hibari's "It is the sky that allows the cloud to move about freely," doesn't sound like an acknowledgement of Tsuna (and the possible start of the fulfillment of that parallel world), then IDK what is. *laughs*

(Don't get me started on Skull's Arcobaleno Trial of Charisma [where Tsuna actually succeeds in stopping a fight between Hibari and Mukuro] which is a filler, I know, but—)

 **So, what do you think (about the song fic and my following rant/headcanon)? What about song requests? Prompts? Send me a review~**


End file.
